VampireSoulmate
by PevertedRabbit
Summary: It's fate that brings Yuichiro and Mikaela together. It's also fate that tears them apart. Twists and turns, along with sadness and confusion.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

 **SPOILER ALERT UP UNTIL EPISODE 13!**

 **(Then I just start it on my own.)**

Sacrifice

Mika x Yuu

Owari no Seraph

"Yuu?"

"Mika…?!"

-:-

It had been weeks since I stabbed Mika, part of my childhood family. We weren't really family, we just grew up in the same orphanage. He turned into a vampire. Why? How could he do this to me? The vampires were the enemies, weren't they? How could he ever expect me to accept this?

Too many unanswered questions racing around my head…

What happened that night had been in the back of mind for years. I couldn't help it. Yet there was always another feeling I couldn't distinguish. It lingered, without me knowing what it could be. What it could mean...

Mika...I missed you so much...but now that you're here, I feel...sad...

It's a mix of emotions that I've never experienced before. Something deeper, and more intricate than I could ever understand.

 _Love._

What? My sword?

 _It's love._

Lo-...?!...How could it be?

 _It makes sense. He was there for you. He saved you. I know your past._

But even though, we're both boys...

 _Does it really, honestly matter?_

I...don't know anymore...

When we had our next fight with the vampires, I looked for Mika in the crowd. I saw him eventually, but he was with the vampire that stole the rest of our family. The vampire that stole Mika from me. He probably forced him to become a vampire. But...Mika didn't have a choice. Did he?

I don't know why, but I avoided him that time. I was completely unprepared mentally. How could I face him now? That was the excuse I made for myself, anyway.

When we were going back, I looked behind my shoulder and saw Mika staring at me.

He looked...sad?

I flinched and turned back suddenly, feeling my face turn red.

 _Ugh...I'm so…_

I looked back once more.

 _Dammit…_

" **Yuu-chan...you're so...beautiful…"**

" **Ah-AH~, Mi-ika...nuh-no-AH!"**

" **I'll never let you leave. Stay, Yuuichiro."**

" **Yes, Mika...I will...ah...AH...AHH~! I can't...I-I…"**

" **Yuu-chan...unh…"**

"Hah! What…"

I sit up in my bed. It's the middle of the night.

"Okay, this getting kind of weird…"

Suddenly, I heard a tap on the window. It startled me. I saw a figure outside.

"Oh!"

I couldn't see the face. I wondered who it could be.

 _Wait...no way…_

I sneaked outside, trying not to wake anyone up. Thankfully, I was successful. That would have been embarrassing.

The mysterious figure darted out in front of me, then behind a building. I followed as he dashed from building to building, eventually ending up in a small house.

Then I realized.

He took me...to the orphanage. Where I grew up, with Akane, Mika, and all the others. Before the disease took over the rest of the human race. Before...we were forced to give up our blood to those monsters.

Then I saw him.

Mika was standing there not saying anything.

Then he said one thing.

"Yuu-chan. What are you feeling?"

 _Love._

He reached towards me. I flinched.

"I-I don't know...remorse?"

"That's not what I wanted to hear. Remember when you told me that you wanted to kill all of the vampires…? Do you still feel that way?"

"M-Mika...I...I did...because I wanted to protect you...but then I wanted to avenge you…"

"What about the rest of our family?"

"O-oh...them, too…"

God, I keep stuttering...am I really that nervous?

"Yuu-chan."

"W-what?"

"Do you want to kill me?"

I stood there, frozen in shock. An imaginary abyss began to form in the pit of my stomach.

"No…"

"Why not? I'm a vampire, Yuu-chan. I betrayed y-you…"

 _Huh?_

I looked up. I didn't realize that I had been looking down. Mika...was crying.

"Yuu-chan, do you hate me now?"

"N-no, you're different…"

"Different how, Yuuichiro?!"

In that moment, something came over me. Something I couldn't describe.

I reached over, grabbed both of his shoulders, and kissed him on the mouth. Hard. So hard I could almost feel his fangs beneath his lips. I pulled away.

"You're different...because...I'm in love with you, Mika."

 **A/N: OTP! OTP! OTP! I love this pairing. I'm probably going to make this story around ten chapters, so stick around!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What? Yuu-chan...for...how long…?"

"Since...I found you...again…"

Mika looked at both of his hands. His eyes widened, and started to water again. He covered his face.

"Yuu...chan…"

"...Yeah…?"

"I've loved you...since you first stepped into the orphanage…"

"Mika!"

"W-what?!"

"L-let's...run away together!"

"...Yuu-cha-"

"C'mon...no will miss us anyway...since I figured out that Captain Guren was using me anyway, and you're with the vampires…"

"YUU-CHAN!"

"Jeez, what?!"

"I'm a vampire. You're a human. If we run away, you'll be…"

"Ah…"

"You see...it won't work out. We'll never be able to...love…"

"But then...Mika, why did you become a vampire?"

"I just wanted to see you one more time...before I…"

He became a vampire just for me. Only me. Not to avenge the family, but to come back to me. To find a way to _love_ me? Or just to confess, and leave me all alone?

"Killed myself."

I gasped. To think that he could do something like that. I never thought of him as that kind of person. Mika...it would be even harder to do, since he was a vampire.

"Mika, why did you bring me here?"

"I...wanted to tell you _my_ feelings, Yuu-chan...ironic, isn't it?"

"You're cruel."

He gave me a confused look. I responded with tears. I hope all the salt from the sadness won't make our passion dissolve into thin air. Really, I shouldn't have left him behind. That evil vampire deserves all the malicious thoughts running through everyone's head. Lord...Ferrid.

 _He should die._

 _How could he deceive Mika?_

 _Why would he trap so many innocent people, at such young ages?_

 _He should die a slow, gruesome death._

 _Fire._

 _Stakes._

 _Axes._

 _Swords..._

It should have been me, not him, to go through that pain. I didn't want to leave him. but I didn't want to die. I was so immature.

"Mika...you need to…"

"I...need to…?"

"Make me a vampire...Mika...then we can run away together…"

"No."

I looked at him in pure terror. I saw the regret, the anguish in his eyes.

 _But...there's always a reason…_

"Why?"

"I could never...do that to you. I missed all of them...Chihiro, Fumie, Taichi, Kyouta, Ako, and Akane. But I would never take away their life, and turn it into something hideous, and demoralizing like myself."

 _I knew it._

"I don't care, Mika."

"You should."

He gave me a chaste kiss, excluding any emotion.

"Mika."

I blinked, and he was gone.

"Mika?"

 _You're cruel._

-:-

When I was walking back, I saw an agitated Shinoa waiting for me.

"Where have you been?! I woke up and you were missing!"

"Why did you wait for me?"

"W-why…? Uh...b-because it would be a nuisance if we lost you!"

"Of course. Good night."

I swiftly walked over to my room. There was a note on my bed.

 _How…?_

It said:

Yuu-chan-

Meet me on the roof of the building to the right of the orphanage at 4am tomorrow morning.

-Mikaela Hyakuya


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything.**

 **If you find any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me~!**

 **I want to be a beta, eventually, so yeah!**

 **Warning-possible tearjerker!**

Once I woke up, I had a normal day. No one knew what secret I was hiding. I tried not to act suspicious, or give anything away.

Once night came again, I set my alarm in my room so that no one could hear it but me.

" **Yuu-chan...are you tired from last time? I can make you feel even better…"**

" **Ah, Mika...w-why-?"**

" **Why? Because I love you. You love me too, don't you? Yuu-chan?"**

" **I-I…"**

" **Yuu-chan...you...don't?"**

" **I...I'm just not sure…"**

" **I'll just...leave, then…"**

" **M-Mika, wait!"**

 **I grabbed his arm, not wanting him to leave. He gave me one chaste kiss on the forehead before removing my hand from his arm. He was disappearing into oblivion, fading away, until he was nothing but a memory.**

" **No…"**

 **I curled up into a ball, my stomach turning to a pit of despair. He was gone. And I might not be able to get him back.**

 _ **I love him...right…?**_

The alarm went off. It startled me, so I quickly sat upright in bed. I looked around the room, and quickly remembered what I had to do. I looked under my pillow, and saw that the note was missing.

 _Weird. Well, whatever. It's 3:50, so I should probably get going._

I stepped out of bed, and put my covers back in place. I put my pillow under them, so it looked like I was under the covers.

 _No one can beat the spy master Yuichiro! No one! Hahahaha!_

I sneaked out for the second time that week. No one knew about my secret, and I would never tell them. This was my unseen love, my camouflaged feelings.

Soon I saw the building approach as I trudged toward my destination.

 _I get to see him...the one I...love…_

I entered the building, and walked up the stairs to the roof. I saw Mika standing there. He looked so serene, with the moonlight reflecting off of his blond curls. I stood there and admired him for at least 5 minutes. He noticed me.

"A-ah!"

"Yuu-chan…"

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you truly love me?"

 _This is just like my dream...I'll have a better answer this time._

"Y-Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"I just said so! I love you, Mika, I'm sure of it!"

"Do you truly wish to become a vampire?"

"W-What?"

"I have done some thinking. If you truly wish to become like me, then there is nothing I can do about it. Choose, Yuu-chan."

"I...I...M-Mika…"

"Yes?"

"I...want to be able to be with you forever! Please make me a vampire, Mika!"

"As you wish."

He sadly advanced towards me. Before doing anything, he planted a kiss onto my lips. I felt a warm liquid meet our lips' embrace, but it wasn't salty. It was thick.

Blood.

I gasped, and pulled away. Before I was completely off of him, he pulled me back in again. His tongue entered my mouth, and I couldn't stop myself from relaxing into him.

He caressed my face, from the nape of my neck to my ear, making a diagonal line. He traced it back downwards, creating a wound. I didn't feel it. Maybe it was just my love seeping through my mind and numbing the pain.

Mika stopped moving.

 _What?_

I felt something sharp between ours stomachs. It was just barely touching me, so that I could feel something there, but it didn't hurt at all. I looked into Mika's eyes.

He mouthed,

"I

love

you."

I gulped, and finally started to look at the sharp object I felt. It was an arrow.

"Yuichiro! What exactly were you doing with that vampire?! DO YOU WANT TO GET ALL OF US KILLED?!"

I looked up. I would never had expected what I saw.

 **It was Yoichi Saotome, with General Guren by his side.**

 **I blacked out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything.**

 **I love reviews!**

 **This chapter includes a bit of profanity.**

 **Flame me all you like~!**

 **Btw, Yuu-chan goes totally badass (or psycho), so...violence warning.**

 **4**

 **I dreamt of nothingness.**

When I woke up, I was laying down on one of the beds in the hospital near the building I was stationed in. My face was tear-stained. I looked around, and saw that Yoichi sat next to me, his hands crossed.

"Hey, Yuu-chan, you're awake!"

"YOICHI!"

He looked surprised. The expression of his face told me that he thought I would be happy. After all, he just saved me from a vampire.

"W-What? Why are you so ma-"

"You...killed…."

"The vampire that was trying to kill you _?_ "

"No."

"What? Yuu-chan, you're being so weird!"

"He was my...lo...lo…" I paused. "HE WAS MY LOVER, GODAMMIT! AND YOU KILLED HIM!"

"But...But he...he bit you! Wait, you're ga-"

"I _wanted_ him to turn me into a vampire, you stupid-"

"WHAT?!" General Guren had walked in. "AND YOU LET HIM?! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THAT TALK ABOUT KILLING ALL THE VAMPIRES?!"

"Well maybe love is just more powerful than that!"

"NURSE!" I woman I recognized as the nurse that helped Shinoa when she was injured. "Check if this man is a vampire."

"Yes, sir."

Everyone left the room while she examined me. "Wow, you're _so_ tough."

"What?"

"These wounds aren't going to heal easily. You're so stupid. Why would you let this happen?"

"Because I loved him. I wanted to be like the person I loved, so I could always be close to-"

"Wait a second...him?!"

 _Oh, yeah, she wasn't here._ "Yes, him. I'm gay."

"-ing."

"Huh?"

"Disgusting! Why would you sink a low as being homosexual?"

"Excuse me?"

She stopped talking. I laid there, in shock. The nurse was a homophobe. Great. That made my day _so_ much better.

The nurse sighed, with a relieved expression on her face. "You didn't get enough of that filthy vampire's blood in your bloodstream, so you are not going to turn into a vampire."

 _Filthy...No. This can't be happening. I'm still human. I have Mika's blood in me, but it wasn't enough. And there was so much of it…_

"Excuse me, Miss Nurse?"

"Yes, Yuichiro?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Wha-?"

I jumped out of the bed and punched her square in the face. I heard a cracking sound, like she had broken her nose.

 _Good. She deserves it._

I grab my sword and walk out of there, blood still dripping from my fist. I see Shinoa walking towards me, with a look of worry on her face.

"What?"

"Actually, Yuu-chan, I've been meaning to tell you…" Shinoa begins, "that I love you!"

I pat her on the head, and say, "Mika's the only one I could ever love." I then keep my hand on her head, and bring the other one to her chin. Twist. Crack. Broken.

I see General Guren after walking down the halls for some time, and stop.

He says, "You betrayed us. Now I must kill you."

"I won't make it that easy."

"I think I'll be oka-HAGHK!"

I stabbed him through his stomach before he could say another word. I didn't say a word afterwards. Silence seemed to slightly calm me. Only pain can create silence.

Soon I was out of the building, missing anyone else who was wandering around. Suddenly, I heard a voice on the AC. It sounded like the nurse. She said, "Yuichiro lost his sanity and is walking around the buildings. Everyone please keep your guard up."

 _Damn her. Maybe I did lose my sanity. Just like I wanted to lose myself in Mika, and never be found again. But it's too late now. Wait...if I had been faster...if I had come earlier, would I have become a vampire, in the end? Would I have been able to save Mika? Just...just by getting there in time? Well, it doesn't matter anymore anyway. I'm leaving._

That being said, I walked back to the place where Mika was killed. The body was still there, but the arrow gone.

 _Arrows are more important than the life, right?_

I smiled sadly. Taking Mika's body in my arms, I dragged it to the edge of the building. I kissed Mika once, on the forehead.

 _Goodbye._

I jumped.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything.**

 **I love reviews!**

 **They make me write faster!**

 **Warning- Trippy, and possible tearjerker...**

 **5**

I stood up. The place I was in seemed out of proportion, as if someone had twisted a piece of clay and hollowed it out. There was a mirror in front of me. Behind me stood...Mika.

I tried to speak, but words did not come out. I tried to turn around, but only took a step forward. I noticed that Mika had taken a step forward at the same time I did. I could not move my arms.

 _Is this my hell? Mika being so close to me, yet so far? Unable to meet him, to see him…_

 _To...touch him…_

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. They started spilling out uncontrollably. My body tried to sob, but I just took another step forward. The pain was suffocating. It was like hiccuping, sneezing and coughing at the same time.*

We just kept getting farther and farther away from each other. I couldn't stop it. Whenever I tried to do something to get back to him, I just stepped forward again.

I am now face-to-face with the mirror. It shows my death. I'm falling. When I hit the ground, I see Captain Guren walk over to my body.

 _What is he gonna-?_

He was still injured from the stab wound I had inflicted on him, but held up rather well. Then...he kicked it. He kicked...me. When I lay on the ground, dead. Unable to fight back.

 _I wish he had died._

I blinked, and suddenly I was somewhere else entirely.

I looked around me and saw a landscape close to the one in my dream, except with no mirrors, and Mika wasn't there. There was a door at in the middle of one of the walls. I turned its knob, not thinking about what could be on the other side.

I saw one chair. There was a paper, a pencil, and a clipboard next to it, on the ground. I picked them up and saw that the paper was blank, except for a box. It had the word, "name" next to it. I wrote my full name in the box. I tried to sigh, but nothing came out. I was dead...which meant...I couldn't breathe. Right. This was going to take some getting used to. I looked up, and saw a door above me. It said, "STAIRS."

 _Stairs? What could that-_

I felt the ground rise beneath me. I noticed how the white color of the wall made it seem like nothing was happening at all, but I felt the ground turning as it rose. I bent over and felt down near my feet. There was another stair where I touched. I stood straight up again, and bumped my head on the door.

 _Ow-! Oh, wait...that didn't hurt…_

I opened it. My eyes had to adjust to the darkness in the room. It seemed as though the ceiling of the last floor was the side of this room. I blinked a few times, then made my way around the room. I fell to the floor. Instead of having a hard floor like I expected, it was cushiony. I was walking around blindly, in the dark, when I sensed something under me. It was a light switch. I turned it on, and the room lit up. An open hallway was waiting at the opposite side of the room.

There were lockers, and doors at every turn. All of them had been locked so far.

I thought I saw something out the corner of my eye.

 _What?_

I turned around. Yoichi was standing at the far end of the wall, his hands covering his face. I started to walk over to him, then felt the ground begin to turn. I started to fall, farther and farther towards Yoichi. When he uncovered his face, his mouth was wide open. Not even as a regular human being, no; it had stretched out as big as the entire hallway. I fell in, closing my eyes as I sank deeper into him.

When I opened my eyes, I was under a bed. I saw blood on the floor.

 _Who could that had been from…?_

I got out from under the bed, and saw a girl. She was sprawled across the floor, dead.

 _This must have been Yoichi's sister…_

I stepped out of what I guessed was his room, and saw a vampire walking away. I decided to walk towards him.

"Hello, what you seen a man named Mikaela Hyakuya?"

He stared at me, so intensely that it made me uncomfortable. He grabbed both of my shoulders, and I felt fangs sink into my neck. Before I knew it, I was lying there, unconscious.

 **A/N: -STAIRS CONFIRMED-**

 **I'm not really sure what I was going for there, but I like it, so I guess it's okay.**

 **Please review! When you do, it makes me very happy! I reread your words of support, and they help me update as often as I do. Thank you all for getting this far!**

 ***I did this one time. It was REALLY painful.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything.**

 **I love reviews!**

 **Remember to check out my Junjou Romantica fanfiction as well!**

 **6**

When I came to, I was sitting in a chair. There was no other furniture in the room, and I found it odd.

Suddenly, a man's voice boomed, "SO, MORTAL, YOU WISH TO FIND MIKAELA HYAKUYA?"

 _What…? Who…?_

"Y-Yes?"

"ARE YOU WILLING TO TRAVEL ACROSS THE SKY TO FIND HIM?"

"Yes!"

"YOUR FEELINGS ARE PURE. LET IT BE SO!"

A door opened on the other side of me. As soon as I was about to touch the handle, a woman appeared beside me. She said, "Do you have any questions? Our policy tends to activate human minds, whether they be young or old. You should be in prime condition to think, work, and access your inner thoughts."

"Yeah, um...why was I in Yoichi's memory?"

"The Saotome boy? You will go through each of the memories of the people that were there when the one you are searching for died."

 _So that means...I'll see General Guren's memory, as well…_

"How far away is he?"

"You will see."

"When will I see?"

"When you find him."

"How will I find him?"

"By looking."

"Is this heaven?"

"Heaven is a misconception humans created to have something to keep them under control."

"But-"

"You're wasting time. Go."

I opened the door in front of me. I did not expect to see what was right underneath my feet. There was no ground.

"Ah!"

I kept walking forward, noticing that the sky rippled every time I took a step. Maybe this was why so many people thought they saw aliens in the sky...

 _How many people have actually attempted this? Am I one of few, or the only one at all?_

I passed many clouds while walking the empty road. They all seemed to have a different story, that changed with my every movement. The angle, the shape, it all could change in the blink of an eye.

One seemed to tell the story of a little girl, alone and afraid. There was another cloud next to it, which showed her smiling face. There were two tall figures next to it. It next formed a cloud in which the girl was on the phone, looking worried. It turned into a car, but it was upside down. The next scene was the girl, crying over two clouds that seemed to be lying down. They dissipated, leaving her alone once again. A knife formed next to her. She reached for it. The clouds turned blood red. Soon they condensed, turning into actual blood and falling from the sky.

I looked away. I was crying, but I felt no tears. They flew away from me, back into thin air. I cried more and more, leaving a trail of sadness and melancholy for both her story and my own behind me. They left diamonds floating in the vastness of the sky, unaware of what had caused them to form.

 _Mika, the girl...I'll never forget either one of them…_

I noticed something on the ground in front of me. It looked like a piece of paper. I picked it up. It had writing on the paper, but it seemed hastily written. I wondered if I should read it. It could have been meant for someone else, but...it could have been meant...for me…

That's when I noticed the signature:

 _ **-Mikaela Hyakuya**_

 _That means…_

I looked over the paper. Now that I thought about it, it did seem like Mika's handwriting. I started to read. The note said:

 _I am in a hurry. I have decided to make notes along the way, to see if anyone would notice them. If you are in fact reading this, then know that I am only going down multiple staircases. I'm not sure where they lead, but I have a good idea. So, reader, do you know where you are headed?_

 _ **-Mikaela Hyakuya**_

 _P.S. If you ever find Yuichiro Hyakuya, lead him down the staircases to meet me somewhere...unknown. Good luck, reader._

 _P.S.P. it is in fact Yuichiro reading this...know that...I love you. Goodbye._

I looked up, and said aloud, "I will find you. I will find the endless staircases that lead to you, and follow them forever. If only to see you one more time."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything.**

 **I had to do some research for this one, so spoilers.**

 **This, however, is based off of the story, but does not tell it like the manga.**

 **The fanfiction is mine, not the manga, nor the anime.**

 **Again, this is greatly modified.**

 **Flames are welcomed.**

 **7**

Even as I kept walking, I didn't get tired. The road seemed to stretch on forever, but I didn't care. Anything I could do, I would do, to be near Mika again. But...where would the stairs I read about lead? It was mysterious, the way that my emotions always triumphed over reality.

 _I love you._

Soon, I came to a blank in the road.

 _Am I supposed to jump?_

I back up. I start running, and jump. This reminds me of when I jumped off...of that building. That time was for him, too.

Both of my hands find the edge of the other side. I try to pull up, but suddenly gravity kicks in. It seems more magnified than the force on Earth. One hand slips.

"A-Ah!"

That was the first time I had heard my own voice in ages. Time had gone by so fast that I had almost forgotten that I could speak. I dangled there, unsure of what to do. If I fell here, what would happen? Would I disappear, never to be seen again?

 _Will I never...see him again?_

As soon as I that thought crossed my mind, I felt a hot tear stream down my face. A feeling of agony and despair washed over me as I felt a weakness overcome my hands.

One finger slipped.

The second.

Third.

Fourth.

I braced myself as I waited for the fall. I would dive into an endless abyss, and never know what had become of my love.

Fifth.

I gasped when I felt gravity push me down. The absence of things to grab onto alarmed me, so I reached up one more time.

I felt something. It was...a hand.

 _Who…?_

I was pulled up by a girl with long, ashen hair, with brown eyes. She mouthed the name, "Mahiru Hiragi." I guessed it belonged to her. She took my hand, and placed hers over it. Images flashed in my mind. There were some of her with Shinoa, then of her...leaving. Shinoa was depressed. She looked...betrayed, and alone.

They were sisters. Mahiru had left Shinoa, without a second glance. She did not care about her family.

My vision came back to normal, but Mahiru had disappeared. I looked as far ahead as I could, and saw a stick-like figure lying on the ground. I ran over, and saw that it was-

 _A sword?_

I picked it up, and started to have another vision.

This time, a young boy was standing by himself, until Mahiru, as a young girl, walked over to him. I suddenly realized that the young boy was General Guren. There were suddenly other people, forcefully pulling them apart. General Guren was in tears as they pushed him away from Mahiru. They must have been in love. That was the only explanation.

The vision ended just then, leaving the same sword in front of me. I then recognized whose it was. Ichinose had used that sword in all of the battles that I had fought with him. It had Mahiru's spirit imbedded in the metal, mixed with my General's emotions and memories.

 _Maybe...this could be part of my punishment? Going through the memories of the ones I killed...right before I...killed myself...?_

 **A/N: I was finishing season 1 of Pretty Little Liars while watching this...it is SO addicting! I can't stop, ahaha…I know, I know, it's not anime...but, still...iz bootiful~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything.**

 **I love reviews!**

 **There's a lemon in this chapter...**

 **8**

The sword had disappeared. Those were the last memories of the ones I had killed, so there would be no more. I had to keep walking.

As I looked into the horizon, all I could see were colors of the sunset. They reminded me of Mika's hair...and my emotions...golden, and a warm rose, to accent the blend…

 _My...heart…_

The sun faded under the horizon as I knelt down. I held my hand over my heart, and coughed. My other hand covered my mouth. When I withdrew it, I noticed that my coughs were wound-inducing. I was bleeding from the inside. The pain increased as I coughed more. I became unable to stop...it hurt… Even though there was no air to breathe, pain would not let go. Tears and love never disappear into oblivion, or leave the person who understood those feelings. When you're dead, you can't lose memories or any melancholy that had been eating away at you before you died. It is all you hold on to. In the upper world, there is no way to let go or fix what you have done, nor justify it. At that moment I knew, that here, your mistakes can and will hurt you in more ways than one.

I lost consciousness, and my vision went black once again.

 **-:-**

 **His hands were the first things I saw. They reached for me, and I reached for them. We held onto each other, desperate not to become lost again. We only saw truth, and love in each other's eyes, but there was one more thing.**

 **Lust.**

 **I laid down, onto a soft surface of which I could not recognize. Mika caressed my face with the utmost amount of care as he leaned down to kiss me. As soon as our lips met, passion exploded into both of us. Our kiss became symbolism; the fact that stated our unending love confession to one another was now determined.**

 **His tongue seemed to melt into mine as we wrestled for dominance. Mika won...and I let him go further. His hand slid up my shirt, leaving my chest exposed. He withdrew his tongue from my mouth, and led it down from my chin to my navel. Mika messed with me, until I was such a wreck...such a wreck that I...couldn't recognize my feelings anymore.**

 _ **I'm not alone. I'll never be alone again.**_

 **I saw his body move downwards, towards the rim of my pants. He licked around my waist, before pulling my pants all the way down. The movement of my underwear followed that action, and I gasped.**

 _ **Pure ecstasy...I only want to experience this feeling with him...no one else…**_

 **Without any preparation, I felt Mika ready himself in front of me. With a deep intake of breath, I braced myself.**

 **He entered me...It hurts.**

" **Augh! M-Mika!"**

 **He froze. "I'm sorry… Are you...okay?"**

" **Y-Yes. Just stay still for a second…"**

" **I will."**

 **We stayed there for a few seconds, until I relaxed to his touch. I then said, "Y...You can...move…"**

 **He did.**

" **Ah~!"**

 **I felt every movement. Each thrust led me to put more trust in the affection I felt for our secret. I could only hope that it would last as long as we would. Or...longer than that. Our love will stretch into infinity.**

 **I was flipped over, onto my stomach, and I felt Mika lay over me. His warmth radiated through my skin, leaving a storm of want and desire. I craved his touch, the feeling of his arms, his body against mine.**

 **I closed my eyes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything.**

 **Sorry this is kind of late-**

 **Pretty Little Liars is absorbing my life...**

 **Please review~!**

 **9**

When I opened my eyes, there was a gate in front of me. Behind it were...stairs. Were they...the stairs I was looking for?

 _But...how did I get here? Could it have been Mika, wishing for me to get here? Did his will allow me to get closer to him…?_

I ran towards the gate, and looked around. There was no one there. As soon as I had that thought, a voice that only I could hear spoke.

"ARE YOU YUICHIRO HYAKUYA?"

"Yes!"

A red light lit up. The light expanded, and scanned me. It turned green, and made a _ding._ A note slipped out of a slot next to the scanner. I opened it.

It read, "FIND ME..."

I clenched the paper in my hand, and looked forward. Each step I took showed more of my dedication to this relationship, this destiny bond.

 **Step.**

 **Step.**

 **Step.**

 **Step.**

 **Step.**

The monotone repetition of that sound made me insane. However, it also gave me something to concentrate on. I looked for the horizon at the end of the stairs. I didn't see one. I started to sprint down the stairs, determined to find my lover as soon as possible.

That's when I heard his voice.

"Yuu-chan. Where are you?"

"I'm...coming closer...Mika…"

Soon, I started to see an end. There was hope. I was not destined to keep searching forever, never finding what needed to be found. I swiftly darted to the end of the staircase. What I saw next...was not...what I had anticipated…

I gasped. The feeling of shock overcame me as I noticed that Mika was attached to a pole, beaten, bruised, and almost unrecognizable. His faced was both bloodstained...and tearstained…

 _Mika…_

 _Mika…_

"MIKAAAAAA!"

I ran over to him, and broke down the pole with the varying emotions buried inside of me. Cutting the rope beforehand, I completely wrecked it, breaking every part that I could see.

Then, I tended to Mika. He had injuries all over him, covering every part of his body. My tears decided to start falling again,and I didn't try to stop them. I had every right to cry now, seeing what had happened to him. I moved closer to him, holding the damaged body like it was my own lifeline.

I kissed him, embraced his lips with mine. With that embrace came the acceptance of the fact that we were reunited, and could never be separated again. Mika opened his eyes.

"Yuu-chan…?"

"Mika, I'm here...you don't have to worry anymore…"

"But...you're dead...did you…?"

"Yeah, but...that's not important now. I need to get you out of here."

"Yuu-chan…"

I held onto his hand, and took a breath. I needed to look for an exit. Could I really just...go back?

 _No, I can't...I need to think of something else._

I looked up, and saw a hole in the clouds above us. I squinted, and noticed several mysterious silhouettes moving around through the platform.

"Mika."

"Yes…?"

"There."

"Oh…!"

The only mystery we had to solve was how to get up there.

That's when I noticed it. If we went up to the top of the stairs, we could climb up to the clouds, and find out what was up there.

 **Stomp.**

 **Stomp.**

 **Stomp.**

 _What…?_

I perceived Mika's horrified expression as...whatever it was advanced toward us. It was big...and covered in shadows. It's appearance seemed to give off an aura of intense fear, and injustice. There was one thing I knew we needed to do. Mika yelled exactly what my thoughts protruded before they came out of my mouth.

" **RUN!"**

Mika stood up, and started to limp towards me. The limp saddened me, but I knew that melancholy would not help us in this moment. The degenerate took wide steps towards us, and I panicked. Before I knew it, an image flashed in my mind; it was General Guren dying only moments after he had kicked my body...he had bled to death. That's why his sword was here. I blinked, and it showed up again, in front of me.

I took it.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything.**

 **The second season of Seraph of the End is beautiful~!**

 **10**

I heard Akane's voice in my ear. It said, _You can do it, Yuu-chan. We've always believed in you. All of us._

Chihiro.

Kouta.

Ako.

Fumie.

Taichi.

 **Mika.**

 _I will never...forget any of them._

I felt a surge of power, most likely from them. My family would never betray me. I felt as if I could take on anything. Nothing in the world could stop me from being with Mika, saving him from the torture that he was not destined for to begin with. The affection...the sorrow...all of these mixed emotions...gave me the courage to fight on.

"Mika, run! Get to the top of the stairs!"

"No, Yuu-chan, you need to-"

"NO! MIka, I _will_ save you this time! I have to win this battle!"

Mika sauntered over to me, before leaving. He whispered " _I love you._ "

That was the last piece I needed, the completion of the puzzle in my mind, ending the confusion. The confusion of affection, the confusion of returned feelings, of lies, of sad endings. However, this is only the way of the world. There is no one who can change the suffocating life that is thrust upon is. One that expects us to believe in things that have not been proven, one that expects us to behave the way society has portrayed us, as humans. Life says, that if you are turned into a vampire, you are automatically evil. There is no way to reverse it, nor is there a way to escape the impending doom that awaits you. You may not complain, nor utter a word in your defense, for it will mean absolutely nothing.

I braced myself as the evil gathered a few different weapons, including knives in one hand, with both a Flail and a Morning Star in the other. It swung wildly at me, but I jumped away. All of the scars I gain from this battle will be remembered as what kind of a person I was.

No, scratch that. What kind of a person I could be...out of love. I charged towards it, without a moment's hesitation. I soon realized that I had barely scratched it. I worked my way around it, but it seemed to be immune to most of my attacks. This was good. All I need is a distraction. Mika will make it.

Even if I don't.

I looked back at him, and was reassured to see that he was almost there. The monster swung at me when I wasn't looking, and I was thrown to the side. He started going for Mika, probably to get him back...and torture him more.

 _I won't let that happen. I...won't._

As I run towards him, he starts to speak. It surprised me, and I stood there, my mouth gaping in awe. The first thing it said was, "Come one step closer and you'll be in the same position as him."

I had already decided to follow Mika, no matter what.

 _No matter what._

I stepped forward.

"So that is your decision."

He turned around, and faced me once again. He lunged for me, and I jumped out of the way. I held the sword once again, preparing to fight. I charged towards him, and the willpower I felt mixed with my unending love created a gaping hole in his stomach. He glared at me, but then disappeared. Just like that, he was gone.

I decided to run over to Mika, to see if he was okay. He was already about five steps from the top, so I ran over to join him.

"Mika…"

"Yuu-chan...we're almost ther-"

I abruptly stopped him from letting out another word, forcefully pressing my lips against his. His eyes held a look of surprise, but it soon turned to one of submission. He sighed into the kiss, and I pushed deeper. Our passion is a force that can not be rivaled. No one had the right to pull us apart, the will to go to such lengths to stop us from seeing each other. That was what I thought moments before I came here. But, people can be cruel. And there are a lot of people out there. Waiting. Not only for their chance to love someone, but for a chance to hate. Hate is the fuel society feeds on.

But, now… society is gone. I will get out of here, so that I can never see the faces of those who tried to stop us from falling in love again. I will create a bond, a force so strong that the both of us, together, could destroy any obstacle that comes in our way. We would conquer even the strongest of opponents, and the harshest conditions that were presented to us. And then we stood up.

We ran. Holding each other's hands as tightly as possible, deciding never to let go.

Without looking back, we ran. Until the only thing that we could see was the purple sunset slowly becoming darker in shade, until the stars lit up the night sky. We will never be found again. This hateful world, these hateful surroundings-

They will never reach us once more.

We ran.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: lemon~!**

 **Sorry…lateness...don't hurt me -_-'**

 **11**

I stared at the moon, wondering how its beauty could resemble Mika so much. They were both mysterious, different, and special… but Mika was right in front of me. So close that could touch him if I wanted to.

 _I want to._

I walked over to where he was sitting, and reached for his hair. I quickly pulled away, embarrassed. My intentions...are not pure. Mika looked up at me, an innocent grin spreading across his face.

"Yuu-chan...we can finally be together. I love you, Yuu-chan."

I lost it then. We had spent so much time apart that I wasn't sure how to hold back anymore. I pulled his face towards mine, and kissed him as hard as I could. My hands drifted down to his shirt, and I gently unbuttoned my way down. It fell off of his shoulders, and my face turned scarlet once again. It was as dark a red as the sunset behind us. He was weak from the...torture...so I decided to start...

I brushed my lips against his nipple, and heard a soft moan. I was so nervous...but forceful.

I licked down his stomach and moved my hands to his hips. I gulped, and slid his pants down. I looked at him...it was amazing. His face was as red as mine, and he was...turned on...

 _Waugh, it was me who made him feel this way! I should take responsibility! Okay…_

I moved my mouth to his dick, and put my lips on the tip. I slowly engulfed all of it at once, and bounced up and down, until he became even harder. I felt something rise in my pants, and my eyes widened with surprise. I heard a growl from Mika and looked up.

"Huh-" I gasped in surprise as he grabbed my shoulders and jerked me to the ground. All of a sudden, he was on top of me. Mika ripped off my clothes leaving us both naked.

I felt him against me, and gasped in surprise. He slowly brought his face to mine, and whispered, "I love you. Yuu-chan." I closed my eyes as he started to kiss me.

It started light, only moving slightly. Mika started feeling my back as we got more into the kiss. I got goosebumps as he ran his hands against me. His fingers were so cold, I couldn't help but arch my back. Mika's fingertips tapped on every bone on my spine, with careful precision. As he moved farther up my back, Mika's tongue slipped into my mouth. I furiously countered with equal force as my tongue battled with his. I felt his fangs, and Mika stopped moving, so I could trace them with my tongue. He then moved away from the kiss, and put his mouth on my neck. I felt his teeth sink into a vein, and sighed in ecstasy. I felt as though Mika was draining energy straight from my soul.

Mika did something I never could have imagined then.

He used one of his own teeth to rip into his arm, and it started bleeding. Before any of it hit the ground, he angled his arm towards my mouth.

Mika wanted to turn me into a vampire, and since he drank my blood as well, we would be bound together forever. Even in the afterlife, this pact was valid. I let the vampire's blood sink into my throat, until I had so much that it was barely bleeding anymore. Mika sucked on his fingers for a few seconds, and came in to kiss me. As our lips touched, I felt one of Mika's fingers enter me. After he had moved it around for a while, a second went in. Then a third. He pulled his fingers out, and I felt lonely for a moment. He pulled away completely, and stared at me for more than thirty seconds.

"Yuu-chan, hold me."

"Yes."

I sat up, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Mika penetrated me. Blood came out, but he didn't stop. He repeatedly thrust into and out of me. I couldn't control the moans and pants I had tried to hold in a few moments before. Mika quickly sped up, and I lost track of where we were. The clouds were so beautiful above and below us, and the way the sun showed off his beautiful pale physique.

Suddenly, I was screaming. Usually people who had been turned could not turn others, but this was the afterlife anyway. I couldn't die again. It was just more painful because of that fact. Mika kept going while I felt fangs form. I bit Mika while he was still fucking me. I had stop screaming, but started moaning louder. I felt delirious as I felt Mika puncture my back with his fingernails. We were both in absolute pleasure, mixed with pain, lust, and desire.

He pushed me against the ground, and the thrusts became faster and faster. It felt like the world was ending. We were separated for so long, and now together forever. We kissed and exchanged more and more blood as our french kiss became desperate. As we cut our tongues on each other's teeth, we came, hard.

We lay next to each other, whispering how much we loved each other, for hours. And hours. After so much time had passed, we intertwined our fingers, and fell asleep.


End file.
